Pensive
by Purplestar Leader of awesome
Summary: memorys of the order of the phoeinx and students of Hogwarts mostly about the maruders ! Please read and review! Sorry i'm not good at summarys! but its better then it sounds! R&R ::::
1. Pickles are nice a maruader's memory

Pickles are Nice

Sirius, James, and Remus sat in Dumbledore's office.

"This stinks! It's all your fault!" Sirius yelled at James

"Well, if someone didn't suggest putting Worms in Snevillus's food maybe we wouldn't be here! Don't you agree, Moony?" Said James

"Uhh, well….I think that it was…...Snevillus if he hadn't uh, just been standing there looking so evil…and uh, stuff. " said Remus looking over his book

The door opened and Dumbledore steeped in the room.

"So, I see you put some Worms in Mr.Snape's food, whose Idea was it?" Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"His!" shouted James and Sirius pointing at Remus

"What? No! it was Peter's! He said Snape is an ugly git, and Sirius said it would be cool to put worms in his food but we can't, and Peter said okay lets do it!" Said Remus.

"I don't think that's the whole truth" Dumbledore said

"Pickles are nice!" Shouted Sirius

"What?-" exclaimed Remus and James

"I see…..well I like them too but I think one week worth of detention will do." Said Dumbledore

As they walked out of Dumbledore's office James said

"Pickles are nice? What where you thinking?"

"Well, I couldn't think of any thing else!" he Replied

Author's note: I hoped you liked the first memory! If you have any ideas, please put them on your reviews! 


	2. How dare you? Sirius memory

How dare you?

Sirius Black stared at where his best friend's house used to stand, "Pettigrew! I new it that traitor!!!" He thought.

He ran down the street where the little idiot stood.

"How dare you!? You betrayed Lily and James! All because little baby Peter wanted to make his master happy? Eh?" He screamed

"Well, my master will reward me for my bravery!" Peter said quivering

"BAVERY??? You little git! You think bravery is killing others so you can be on top? You coward!" Sirius said with anger boiling up in him.

"I hope you know that in less then 24 hours you will be in Azkaban with your friends, The Dementors!" Peter said mockingly

"Why should I care? Its better then being near you! You killed them Peter! Your own friends! How could you? How dare you?" Sirius said now trying to get his hands around Peter's neck.

"Watch me, Avada Kadvra!" screamed pointing his wand at the innocent people around him.

"I'll kill you!!!!!!!" Screamed Sirius

"Catch me if you can!" Said Peter Chopping of his finger and shrinking into a rat.

Sirius ran down the street chasing the rat, until he saw team the Demntors coming towards him and the, Black every thing went black.

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, I'm working on more so don't worry. Thanks for Ideas! Sorry if the spelling is wrong my spell check is not working and I'm not the best at spelling.


	3. Disclamer

Sorry I forgot to do a disclamer on my first chapter! Disclamer:I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!


	4. Head Boy and Girl

Head Boy and Head Girl

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"hey James I herd you're the new head boy!" Said Lily Evans with a smile.

"Ya! Well…I er… need to get back to Sirius, you know how he gets when he doesn't have candy" Said James bushing.

"see, ya!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"this is going to be so alsome! We can get snvilus in detention!! Here, look at this list I made" Said Sirius pulling out a pink peace of paper.

"your new favorite color is pink?" Remus sniggered

"very, funny, don't blame him, NOT! (Hehehe)" laughed Peter.

"very cleaver, who's idea was it? Prongs?" asked Sirius

"You caught me red handed!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note: sorry my lap-top shut down and erased my original chapter so I had to re-write it. Thanks to Jazzybabe7 for the idea!


	5. Remember When: Tonks, Lily, Madeye

Remember When (a Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lily Potter Memory)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Lily and James**_

"He's Here Lily! Run!!! Take Harry, I'll try and hold him off!" Yelled James

Lily ran up stairs to where Harry was laying in his bed.

"hahaha! Fear my name! Advda Kadvra!" yelled a cold voice bellow her.

"Peter how could he???" Thought Lily

Voldemort entered the room.

"Stand aside silly girl!" he said

"Noo! Not Harry!!!" Lily said threw tears.

"Avda Kadrva!"

"Harry, I'll save you!, James wait for me!" where Lily Potter's last thoughts

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Mad-eye**_

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing? Fly away!" Yelled Mungdugus

"Why would- where are you going? Don't you dare try and apperate!" Mad-eye yelled.

"Its Him!" Mungdungus yelled as he was apperateing

"what the bloodly-"

"Avda Kadvra!" yelled a cold voice

"Must die dignified! Oh! Look a butterfly!" was Mad-eye Moody's last thoughts

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Tonks**_

"Take that! Ha!" said Tonks

"aww! Little baby Nymphadora wants to go down like your cuz, Sirius?" Bellatrix spat back.

"Well, at lest I'm not old like you!" Tonks said mockingly

"Take a look around, this is going to be the last time you will ever see this place! Avda Kadrva! " growled Bellatrix

"Oh! I hope someone kills you! You old git! Must not die, must stay, bye Teddy" was Tonks's last thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note: Please read and review!!!! If you have any ideas please tell me!!! P.s. I'm working on a Halloween chapter!


	6. Halloween a Tonks and Maruader's memory

Halloween (a Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, and James memory)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello Sirius! I was wondering if you could watch Nymphadora for me?" Asked Andromeda.

"uhh, well James and them are coming over and we where going to go muggle trick or treating….." said Sirius

"Oh, well that's fine….hold on…." She said as she grabbed a witch hat and cape and put it on Nymphadora.

"Well, okay, come on Nyphadora" Sirius said ushering the little girl into his house.

As soon as the door closed Nymphadora said "Don't call me Nyphadora, I don't like that name I've told you millions and billons of times I don't like that name!" she screamed.

"Okay! Clam down!" Sirius said

"Ding-dong!" rang the door bell.

Sirius ran to the door.

"Hi guys! Are you ready?- Peter what are you wearing?" asked Sirius.

"I'm sponge-bob!" Peter said enthusiastically

"Okay, well.. Lets go!" Answered Sirius

"Wait for me!!!!!" Tonks screamed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The First house:

"Trick or treat!" Tonks said

"awww! Here I'll give you a apple!" Said the lady

"An apple? I've come all this way and walked for so long and all I get is an apple???" Tonks screamed

"Apples are good for you, candy makes you fat" the lady said

"Wormtail must eat a lot of candy then" said Tonks

"Uhh, Maybe we should go…." Said Sirius quickly walking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Second house:

"Trick or treat!" Said Tonks

"Happy Halloween!" Said the man dressed up as a werewolf

"You're a Werewolf also! Hay, Mooney this guy is a werewolf also!" Shouted Tonks.

"Lets…..er….go" Sirius said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The third house:

"Trick or treat!" Tonks said

"Happy Halloween! Do you want to hear a Halloween song?" Said the lady dressed up as a singer.

"No. But Prongs can sing "I'm a little tea pot"" Tonks said pointing at James.

"Who told you that????" James asked

"Sirius" Tonks said plainly

"Time to go!" Said Sirius

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The forth house:

"Trick or treat!" said Tonks

"Happy Halloween!" Said the lady how looked like McGonagall

"Oh, Hi! Sirius said that you're an old hag!" Tonks said happily

"we're going now" Sirius said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter!!!!! I had fun working on it! Please read and review!


	7. Boredum: A Marauder's Memory

Boredom : a marauders memory

It was Christmas Eve and Sirius, James , Remus, and Peter are sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm bored! We always do the same thing, James you always play with the snitch, Remus you are always reading, Peter your always ummm…being annoying Peter!" Sirius said boredly (Is boredly a word? Anyways…)

"We could annoy Snivlus?" James suggested.

"ya, that's a great-"

"NOOOOO!" Remus screamed.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea!" Peter said

"I ran out of chocolate!!! I need chocolate!!!!!" Remus screamed hysterically.

"Ah! A quest to seek our fortune or in this case, chocolate! Peter get the map!" James said enthusiastically.

A couple of minutes later, Peter returned with the marauders map, and they headed down the path to Honey-dukes. As they climbed up the trap door into the Honey-dukes seller, and up into the store.

"No ones here! We get the run of the store! Wicked!!!!" Sirius screamed a little too loudly.

"Chocolate!!!!" Remus screamed

They started stuffing them-selves with Chocolate frogs, Caldron cakes, Pumpkin pastes and lots of other candy.

It started to get dark and they started to get a sugar hives.

"ahhh!!!! Peter is trying to eat my candy!!!!!!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!! It's McDonald!!!" Remus screamed

"That's not funny!!! hahaha!" James screamed also

Peter stared at them all.

"No really guys snap out of it! McGonagall is really coming we need to get back!" Remus said.

The door creaked open and McGonagall walked into Honey-dukes.

"What? What are you doing, I would never think that any Gryffindor would act this un-responsible! And how did you get here?" McGonagall screamed.

"Umm, I guess we uh, better get going" James said as they aperated to the shrieking shack.

(To be continued, in the next chapter)

A/N: I hoped you liked it please R&R!


	8. HELP!

HI! What do you think should happen next in the next chapter????? Please put it on reviews!


	9. Sorry: A James,Sirius, Lily memory

Sorry: a Lily, James , Sirius memory

It was the valintine's day trip to Hogsmeade and James walked into The three broomsticks for a mug of butter bear, when he spotted Lily Evans.

James sat down next to her.

"Hey, Lily!"

"Hello, I've herd you stoped curseing Severus?" she asked

"Er, ya, I'm over that." He said un-turthly

Just then Snvilus walked in, falowed by Sirius, who was throwing shampoo at him.

"Hey! James! Come here and help me wash Snvilus's slime ball head!" Sirius screamed, every one was staring at him.

"Get off Black, before I hex you to death!" Snvilus bellowed

"Erm, Maybe, we should leave him alone" James said.

Sirius stared at him.

"what!? You said just yesterday lets-"

"I said yesterday lets stop hexing him!" James interuped

"What? James Potter stop hexing people?" Sirius screamed

"See ya Lily!" Frank Longbottum said as Lily walked out the door.

"Sirius Black!!!!!" Said James chasing him out the door.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! R&R!!! thanks for the ideas!


End file.
